Strange
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: You know Lucina is my daughter, Robin. (Robin x Lucina)


_summary; "You know Lucina is my daughter, Robin."_

 _characters; Robin/Lucina, Chrom, Lissa_

 _disclaimer; i own nothing_

* * *

 **Strange**

 **M!Robin x Lucina**

"You know, Lucina is my daughter, Robin."

Robin felt his hand freeze, his fingers rattling against the corner of the page. "Y-yes, I do know that. Why? Are you bothered about me marrying Lucina?"

And if Chrom was going to maul him after all.

Robin felt his heart quicken at the thought as he slowly closed his book, scooting his chair back and eyeing for any witnesses and appropriate exits.

"No, I'm not. If I would entrust Lucina to anyone, it would be you." Robin released an unconscious sigh of relief, easing himself back into the chair. "Though... don't you think it's a little strange?"

The question surprised him. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I know that this Lucina is my daughter from the future... but she's more or less the same as my little Luci in the present," Chrom said, brows knitting together. The tactician only blinked in obvious confusion. "Like you know, _my_ Luci? The one you held when she was born, the one you babysat, the one you even washed and changed a few times..."

Robin still just stared as Chrom, watching the royal fiddle with his cape, unable to elaborate further.

Then, just as the implication began to set in, Lissa popped inside the room.

"He's basically saying you married a baby, Robin!" Lissa chimed in, plopping herself in an empty chair beside them. "I never realized that you liked them young!"

"N-n-no. That's completely different. Lucina is much older, and... and..."

And his mind came to a complete blank, his face growing progressively paler by the minute.

He could still remember when he first saw baby Luci, a cute, sweet thing with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. The moment that child smiled at him, he was immediately sold, vowing to care for her as if she was his own child.

Lucina of the future won his heart in a completely different way. When she smiled at him, he fell for her in an instant, wishing nothing more than to see something so lovely for the rest of his life.

He never equated that babbling baby to be the same person as his current wife.

And dear gods, he never thought of Lucina as a child last night...

"Monopolizing Robin again, Father?" And speaking of the devil. Robin jumped when he saw Lucina waltz into the room and stand right beside him. "Is it alright if I steal him for a little while?"

"Yes, of course. I think we're done with today's meeting anyways, right...?"

Chrom blinked, seeing Robin's face blanch further, looking up at Lucina with a blank stare.

Her brow furrowed, running her fingers through his hair. "Hey, are you alright...?"

"I forgot I had other business to take care of. If you all would excuse me."

Lucina raised her hand to stop him, but Robin already rushed off without another word, without a single passing glance. She frowned before immediately snapping her head to her father and Lissa.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

Chrom cringed away from her harsh gaze and went on the defensive, "I was only talking to him. I didn't mean to freak him out!"

"Yeah, it really was nothing much. He only implied that Robin's a pedo after all," Lissa said casually, ignoring Chrom's glare.

Lucina stood there for a moment, brows furrowed in confusion as she mulled the thought over. Then it clicked.

Chrom flinched when Lucina's expression changed, eyes narrowing into a fearsome glare, her hands trembling, before she abruptly turned around and rushed off after Robin without another word.

His head dropped, and his heart broke. "T-that was the glare of hatred, Lissa. She... she hates me."

"It makes sense that she's upset. You were the dork that planted the idea into his head." Lissa examined a piece of candy before casually popping into her mouth. "Maybe you secretly want to break them up after all."

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He raised his head and shoot her a sharp look. "It didn't help that you blew it out of proportion."

"Drama helps make things more exciting though," Lissa said with a smile in response, innocently chewing on her candy.

"Well cause drama in someone else's life. Not mine."

* * *

a/n: random idea I had a while back. finally decided to post it

thanks for reading~


End file.
